The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic circuit casings and in particular to a new and useful case for electronic components, especially for use in lighting controls, which is attachable to a stand or tripod legs and support members to act as a weight to stabilize the stand.
Casings for electronics are well known in the art. It is desirable to protect electronic circuits from outside hazards such as water or physical contact and to prevent damage to the electronics. Casings can also be used to hold several electronic components together in a single convenient package. The case may also function to shield the circuit from EM (electromagnetic) noise and as an EM shield against noise from the circuit.
Problems associated with most casings include heat dissipation, since the electronics inside generate heat during operation. Some electronics require fans or other active heat dissipation mechanisms to prevent damage due to overheating. Positioning of casings is also problematic. Often, the electronics in the casing must be connected to other input or output elements, such as lights, speakers and microphones, or to additional circuits.
Solutions to these problems are disclosed in the prior art, including a circuit housing shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,629. The circuit casing has a channel adapted for fitting over a stage lighting pipe support, such as used on theater stage flys. The casings are retained on the pipes by clamps and/or magnets. The casings disclosed include heat dissipation fins and rely on miniature cooling fans as well. This casing may be manufactured from extruded aluminum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,225 discloses a heat dissipating circuit casing having a plurality of fins forming grooves arranged parallel to each other and perpendicular to the housing surface. A solid state dimmer circuit casing having a plurality of heat dissipation fins is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,125. The casing uses passive air cooling to cool the electronics inside. The housing is preferably made of LEXAN and RYNITE (both trademarks) materials.
Lighting support stands or tripods have been used for many years in cinematic, theatrical and photographic environments to hold lights, etc. Control circuits for the lights must be connected to each light and to a central controller. Usually the connections are made with wires or cables, which vary in length.
Stands and tripods for carrying lighting elements, such as lamps, reflectors and the like, are often top heavy due to the attached lighting equipment. As a result, it is common to use weights to counterbalance the weight of the lighting element and stabilize the stand. Sandbags are placed over lower support members of the stands, or around tripod or stand legs to help balance and keep them standing straight. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,364 discloses a weight, such as a sandbag, having a clip connector for detachably securing the weight to a variety of objects.
Other counterweight mechanisms include the light stand disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,464, which has a counter-weight slidably disposed inside the vertical member of the stand which lowers when the light is raised, so as to offset the raised weight of the light in the working position. A camera stand with a counter-weighted boom is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,778, and an umbrella stand having a weighted base is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,031.
Each of these prior solutions uses an additional weight element which is otherwise non-functional to counter-balance the weight supported by the stand.